


Flying Buddies

by Beehsknees



Series: Steven Universe [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aeroplane Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship, Humans, no real romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: Peridot hated flying. Thankfully, when she finds herself sat next to a blue haired girl named Lapis, things seem to get calmer.





	Flying Buddies

Peridot hated flying. There was nothing in particular she didn't like about - she never got sick or anything - but the general uneasiness of being squashed into a metal tin with a bunch of sweaty people you've never met before was never appealing to her. However, she had to fly back home. Well, her home away from home. She had been visiting her parents for the summer and it was time for her to fly back and continue her studies. Her parents were very proud of 'their little scientist', but Peridot didn't have the heart to tell them that she hated every aspect of University. Apart from the lessons, she was too shy to make friends and hadn't even been to someone else's dorm since she arrived. Everyone teased her for being such a quiet kid, but she couldn't help it. A girl in her class would also routinely tease her for her triangle shaped birthmark on her forehead. Peridot had even attempted to hide it with concealer, but that just got a bigger reaction from the girl. Thankfully she had made a few friends, but they weren't in her lessons and she didn't see them often.

She let out a sigh and clutched her carry on bag tightly. Everybody began boarding for the plane and her mind wandered as to who she'd have to sit next to this time. On the way here it had been a sun burnt, overweight man who listened to music much too loudly. He would even play 'air drums' and nearly smacked Peridot in the face several times. Though she'd rather sit next to someone like him than a crying baby. Those were the worst. 

Finding her seat, she jumped up to push her carry on bag on the shelf, making sure the few items she needed were already on her seat. She had brought a Sudoku book, a textbook and paper for studying, and her trusty iPod. She took her seat next to the wall, wiggling to get comfortable. One thing she thanked her small size for was being able to have as much space as she wanted to on a plane. She could stretch out and nobody would even mind. Peridot put her headphones in and had her music on shuffle when she heard somebody sit next to her. Since she had her concentration in a Sudoku puzzle that she had been stuck on for a while, she didn't bother looking up. It was quiet for a moment before a tanned hand pointed on her book. Peridot pulled out an earphone and glanced next to her.

"Huh?"

"I said, that's a seven." Peridot nodded and quickly scribbled a seven down, before glancing back up at the girl next to her. She looked to be a few years older than Peridot, with tanned skin and deep freckles. But the most noticable thing was her hair - it was a bright azure blue colour. Her eyes seemed to match too. She wore a white baseball cap and chewed a piece of bubblegum, occasionally pausing to blow a bubble. 

"Ah, uh, thank you." Peridot's nasally voice stuttered out, her cheeks blushing as she turned her head away. 

"No problem." The girl replied, turning back and pulling a book from her bag. Peridot pushed her round glasses up and blinked, causing a glance at the book the girl was reading. She let out a small gasp at the cover and couldn't help herself as she exclaimed;

"You're reading the Camp Pining Hearts Novelisation Series! I love those!" Her outburst caused the girl to give her a side glance, and Peridot immediately shut herself up, hiding behind her Sudoku book. The other girl smirked.

"Yeah. I'm not a /huge/ fan, but I've been trying to get into it recently. A blogger I like recommended them. She said that Pierre is 'a force to be reckoned with'. But he's not been introduced in this book yet." Peridot frowned slightly.

"Well of /course/ he's not in this book! This book is part of a series about the founders of Camp Pining Hearts and how the Color War was created. Pierre is introduced in the TV Show, alongside Percy and, ugh, Paulette." The girl arched a brow.

"What's wrong with Paulette?" Peridot sighed.

"She has no place in the Camp's hierarchy. She barely has any skills, and is simply used as a plot device for Percy to drool over! Everybody knows that the most superior pair is Pierre and Percy because of their combined skills." Peridot crossed her arms matter-of-factly. The other girl let out a slight laugh and closed her book.

"You sure seem to know your stuff. I'm Lapis." Peridot felt shy again now that she wasn't talking about something she loved.

"I'm Peridot. Hi." She mumbled out, glancing at her hands. Lapis couldn't help but think this girl seemed sweet. She had blonde hair that seemed to stick out in all directions, and wore an oversized hoodie with a green alien on it. 

"You a student?" Lapis asked as she pulled out her phone to play a game. Peridot nodded.

"Yeah. Engineering student actually." Lapis grinned and looked to her.

"Oh, wow. So you're definitely a nerd then." Peridot's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as she stared at the floor. Lapis ruffled her hair.

"I'm only joking." The voice over on the aeroplane mentioned that they were setting off soon so to clip in their seat belts. Everybody did so and they soon took off. Peridot had a vice like grip on the arm rest as they began to fly. This part always gave her the most anxiety. Even though she knew a lot about aeroplanes and even enjoyed studying their mechanics, she still felt on edge. Lapis glanced to her with a slight look of worry.

"You alright, kiddo? You look like you're going to rip open that armrest." Peridot shook slightly and shrugged.

"I...hate...flying..." She muttered out between clenched teeth, feeling the slight turbulence and each sway of the plane. Lapis reached under her legs and pulled up her bag, rooting around and soon handing Peridot a small piece of foil.

"Have some of this. It's my favourite chocolate. I used to get really sick on planes so my mom told me this was magic chocolate and it got rid of all of your bad feelings. It surprisingly worked." Peridot opened the packet and looked at the dark coloured chocolate, taking a small bite from the corner of it. Whether it was Lapis' soothing voice or the fact that she was so concentrated on this chocolate rather than flying, she soon felt herself loosen up.

"See? Told you it works." Lapis said with a smirk, sitting back in her seat. Peridot smiled and took another, bigger bite before giving her the bar back. 

"Are you a student too?" Peridot asked, trying to keep her mind from wandering into dark territory. The blue haired girl shook her head.

"I finished high school then became a swimming coach. I help kids compete in competitions and all that." Peridot nodded. It made sense, she had a very thin, athletic body. Peridot noticed how her own body was just fat and bones. She was always more intellectually savvy rather than sporty. 

"That's cool. I'm not a very good swimmer. Mom would pull me out of sports as a kid because I'm asthmatic." She replied with a shrug.

"You should try swimming. It's actually really good for asthma." Peridot nodded, thinking about how fun it would be to be coached by this girl. Then again, she seemed quite intense sometimes, and that would put Peridot off. 

"I think I'll stick to engineering for now, hah." Peridot patted the heavy textbook that sat at the side of her. Lapis looked towards it and pulled a face.

"Geez. I applaud you for being so smart though. I could never understand stuff like that. I'm like, super dyslexic." 

"Really?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. And Dyscalculic too. I was in bottom set for all of my lessons. The teachers kind of...gave up on me. So I ended up flunking school and going to the local swimming pool instead. At least there they appreciated my talent." She replied flatly, running a hand through her bangs. Peridot nodded in fascination. 

"My Phys. Ed teacher was like that. She routinely made fun of me in front of all the other classmates so they 'wouldn't end up like me'. She'd tell them to throw balls at me during games. It wasn't fun." Peridot practically winced as she remembered the sound of rubber balls hitting flesh. Lapis frowned and gave the girls hand a squeeze.

"Well at least you're free of that now." She said with a genuine smile and Peridot nodded. 

For the rest of the ride, they enjoyed eachothers company. When they weren't chatting about mutual interests or other bits and bobs, Lapis would help Peridot with her Sudoku. It was a little funny though as she got many of the numbers mixed up. The time passed by in a flash and soon the man in the speaker was informing them of their landing. 

"Jeez, that was quick." Lapis muttered and stretched her arms and legs out with a yawn. 

"Yeah. This has...actually been a pleasant trip." Lapis smiled and punched her lightly in the arm.

"I'm glad. Here, let me get your bag." Lapis stood up and got their bags from the overhead baggage area and they waited to depart. They both walked out of the tunnel together and into the new airport.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lapis remarked, not wanting to admit that she would miss this girl.

"Yeah...Oh, hey! Here." Peridot ripped a page from her notebook and scribbled down her number and email.

"That way we can stay in touch. And update me about Camp Pining Hearts! I'd love to see your reaction once you reach season five." Lapis let out a chuckle and embraced the girl in a quick hug. 

"I better get going. I think your friends are waving to you over there. See you." Lapis hitched her backpack on her back and headed in the opposite direction, glancing back once to see Peridot still waving at her with a smile.

"P! How was the trip?"

"Who was that girl?"

"Her hair is so...unique!"

"She looks like a bad character." 

"Amethyst. Pearl. Garnet." Peridot rolled her eyes and pushed up her glasses, giving her friends a hug.

"She's called Lapis. We were sat together on the plane. She helped me through my flying anxiety." 

"What a nice girl." Garnet commented, picking up . 

"Let's get you home Peri, we've got a surprise for you!" Amethyst lifted up her friend and Peridot let out a disgruntled squeak.

"Put her down this instance, Amethyst!" Pearl commanded, helping Peridot to try and straighten her clothes out. They all left and as they were getting in the car home, Peridot's phone buzzed.

'5:58 PM - One attachment sent'. Peridot opened the picture to see the familiar blue haired girl with a brand new Sudoku book in a selfie. Attached was a message.

'Hey Peridot. You got me thinking and I definitaly want to try and improve my maths skills. Your the bees nees.  
-Lapis' Peridot smiled and, once she was back home in her dorm, sent her a picture back.

'Joined the Swim Team Society!' Peridot attached a picture of her dabbing in a swimsuit. Lapis replied with the face palm emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short fic I wrote that has no real plot. Do give feedback on any of my pieces though, I'd super appreciate that. I only write as a hobby (forreal, I'm actually a Musical Theatre student but writing is a fun pasttime), but I'd love a bit of constructive feedback. Or not, anyway, enjoy :)


End file.
